Changing the Past and the Future
by AnneGurl87
Summary: It is Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts. He and Ginny are developing a secret romantic relationship and they grow closer when Ron and Hermione are accidentally taken to the era of Voldemort's power, and they must defeat him. Both couples grow closer during t
1. Losing Control

Changing the Past and the Future  
  
Chapter One: Losing Control  
  
Ron Weasley stood leaning against his suitcase, as he slipped through the barrier onto platform 9 ¾ which was hidden from muggles' view. He spotted his best friend Harry Potter who was cornered by his "fan club", two annoying boys named Colin and Dennis Creevey. They practically worshipped the boy who had conquered Voldemort, the dark lord, three times in his life. Sadly Voldemort had returned to power the year before, reviving with a potion that had included a drop of Harry's blood. Harry had beat himself up many times for losing his friend Cedric Diggory, and for being forced to help the evil soulless creature rise again. That evil soulless creature had ruthlessly murdered his parents, and countless others, until he'd attempted to use the killing curse against Harry and it had rebounded upon him.  
  
"Oi!!! Harry, over here!" yelled Ron loudly. Harry mouthed a thanks to him as he escaped from his worshippers.  
  
"You saved my life you did Ron," Harry spotted Ron's younger sister Ginny as she appeared from thin air, beside them.  
  
"Ginny, look at how much you've grown this summer. I barely recognized you!" Harry hugged her, and his heart beat rapidly. Why was he so excited to see Ginny suddenly?  
  
Ginny blushed from his flattery. She was pleased that someone had noticed that she was no longer the 5' tall girl she had been the year before. "Yeah thanks Harry. I'm catching up to Ron."  
  
"Well I doubt that. You'll never be as tall as him. Hardly anyone is." Ron flashed Harry a murderous glance.  
  
"Are you hinting that I am the tallest fifth year boy at Hogwarts?" he demanded of his friend.  
  
"Nope, I'm stating it as a fact." Harry grinned, and turned when he felt a tap on his shoulder.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"Hermione!" he enveloped her in a tight embrace.  
  
"Harry get off, I can't breathe." Hermione groaned, and pushed his chest away from her.  
  
" Ron!" she cried and pecked him on the cheek. A red tinge crept into his cheeks. " A bit of a sunburn there Ronny?" she joked.  
  
"Hey that was not funny," Ron muttered.  
  
"Relax buddy. We don't need you two to have a row before we're even on the train." Harry warned them.  
  
Ginny laughed. "Ron and Hermione not arguing before they reach Hogwarts, impossible."  
  
"I'd watch it if I were you Evelyn Virginia Weasley!" Ron's voice thundered.  
  
"Hey you know I despise that name," she spat at Ron angrily.  
  
"Well then, stop harassing me and I won't call you that, EVELYN!!!"  
  
Ginny turned away in fury and stormed off. Harry followed her. He had never worried about Ginny that much when she was upset, but he felt more affectionate towards her now.  
  
"Ginny, he didn't mean that," Harry called after her retreating figure. Admiring her shining auburn locks from behind.  
  
When he caught up with her she was sobbing. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist. "Don't take it so hard Ginny."  
  
She uneasily leaned her head against his chest. Harry played with a strand of her long red curls. "Don't be upset with Ron. He's just mad at Hermione."  
  
"Like usual," she laughed softly.  
  
Harry's arms tightened around her. "You're sweet," he murmured into Ginny's ear.  
  
She turned to face him. Her large brown eyes looked into his, frightened at what she saw in them. Harry gazed at her upturned face, longing to caress each flawless feature. Then, even though he knew it was wrong, he tilted her chin up and bent his head down to hers. Then he kissed her softly. Ginny trembled but Harry couldn't take his lips off of her. He deepened the kiss, and slowly Ginny kissed him back. The invasion of her tongue in his mouth made his emotions soar. Suddenly Ginny pulled away.  
  
"No Harry, we can't!" her eyes were filled with disappointment. Harry sighed as he removed his hands from her slender waist.  
  
"Sorry Ginny. I lost it," his voice was husky. "I went too fast for you I'm sorry, I've just never felt like this before about anyone."  
  
"It's okay," Ginny turned away from him, afraid to look into his eyes. "Let's go back to Ron and Mione. They must be wondering where we are."  
  
"Yeah," as Harry walked he wondered how he could have let things get so out of hand. Poor Ginny, the fear in her eyes before he'd kissed her was haunting him. Harry's emotions had taken over his mind, and he had kissed her without thought. Harry had kissed girls before, but never had he felt so much passion and desire when he did. Ginny of course had not expected him to carry everything as far as he had when he'd held her in his arms. Harry felt terrible for scaring her. "Ginny, I'm truly sorry. I didn't want to frighten you. I don't know what came over me."  
  
"Scare me? You didn't scare me." She lied.  
  
Harry reached out and grabbed her wrist. "You can tell me the truth you know," he murmured.  
  
Ginny pulled away in terror. "It's your eyes Harry. You get this look in them, and I am afraid of what you're going to do next."  
  
Harry sighed. "I'm sorry Ginny, I wish I could control how I look at you. It's nearly impossible though."  
  
Ginny giggled nervously. "I'm sorry I was so frightened. But no one ever kissed me before you. I honestly didn't know what to expect."  
  
Harry reddened. "I feel like a pervert."  
  
"Don't" Ginny's hand touched his cheek. "You aren't one. I am just an underdeveloped fourteen year old who doesn't know how to interact with men."  
  
"Underdeveloped?" Harry raised his eyebrows. "Don't insult yourself Ginny. It's not even remotely true."  
  
Ginny blushed. "Harry you are embarrassing me."  
  
"Sorry," he took her hands in his. "I only meant to teach you to accept compliments."  
  
Ginny looked at him and self consciously pulled her low v-necked shirt higher up.  
  
Harry gazed at her and murmured. "Do you know how badly I want to kiss you right now?"  
  
Ginny laughed. "Well you must restrain yourself because my older brother might see us, and I doubt he'd like to see your lips locked on mine."  
  
Harry looked away and chuckled. "You little angel are more mature than I am. I myself didn't even think of what the consequences might be if I kissed you right now."  
  
Ginny giggled. "Girls think more than boys." Harry began to tickle her. "Stop Harry, I was kidding."  
  
He removed his hand from her stomach. "Well now I know where you are ticklish," he smiled slyly at her.  
  
Ginny glowered at him. "You wouldn't dare tickle me again!"  
  
"Oh wouldn't I?" and he reached his hand out in her direction wiggling his fingers.  
  
"No!!! Harry!!! Don't!!!" and she slapped helplessly at his wrist.  
  
"Relax, I'm not going to tickle you again." he draped his arm over her shoulder. "See."  
  
Then they reached Hermione and Ron. Obviously they had forgotten about their ridiculous argument, for they were discussing their summers.  
  
"Yeah. Percy is still upset about losing his boss. I don't know why. The man didn't even know his name." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Weatherby, Weatherby. Percy is christened Weatherby at the ministry. That ought to have made the headlines." Hermione self consciously put her hair behind her ear.  
  
Ron smiled at her, and touched her shining locks. "Did you get a hair cut or something?"  
  
"Naw," Hermione laughed. "Straightener. It's a muggle product that I used on this mess. It'll wear off so don't look too excited Ron."  
  
Harry chuckled, and his two friends acknowledged him and his companion.  
  
"Sneaking up on us?" Hermione feigned anger.  
  
"No," Ginny faltered.  
  
"You two were gone for a long time. I forgot that you existed." Ron looked suspicious.  
  
Ginny and Harry exchanged guilty looks.  
  
"Oh I just went to comfort Ginny. She was very upset about what you said to her Ron." Then in his mind he was thinking. "Yeah, my means of comfort was kissing her intensely." Harry grimaced. How could he fall in love with his best friend's baby sister? It was just wrong. Harry sighed knowing in the back of his head that he couldn't control who made his heart sore. 


	2. Defending Hermione

Chapter Two: Defending Hermione  
  
As the train approached Harry and his friends shouldered their bags and hugged Ron's parents goodbye.  
  
"Bye Hermione, write dear!" called Mrs. Weasley as the girl boarded the Hogwarts Express. Soon it was chugging out of the station, some parents were crying as they waved farewell to their children.  
  
Hermione collapsed in her seat exhausted.  
  
"You okay Mione?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. I've just been really tired lately." She yawned and closed her eyes.  
  
Ron looked upset until Ginny reassured him. "It happened to me last year Ron, I'm sure she'll be fine."  
  
Harry laughed, and then frowned as he heard voices out in the corridor. It sounded like his arch enemy Draco Malfoy was coming to give them his annual nasty greeting.  
  
"Potty and Weasel!!!" the compartment door banged open, and there stood the death eater, surrounded by his stupidly grinning friends.  
  
"Go away Malfoy!" muttered Ron, trying to sound bored.  
  
"Oh look at that mudblood sleeping!" Malfoy shouted.  
  
Everyone snarled at him, but Ron, unexpectedly shot out of his seat, and raised his wand. "Shut it Malfoy, or I'll make you!"  
  
Hermione shook her head at Ron. "Don't let him annoy you Ron. Believe me fighting Malfoy isn't worth your time or energy."  
  
"I don't care what you say Hermione, I am fed up with his insults!"  
  
Ron began to mutter a curse, but Harry threw his wand onto the floor. "Stop it you idiot!!!" he shouted. "You don't want a detention on the first day of school, or do you?"  
  
Malfoy left laughing, and Ron glared at his retreating back.  
  
"I'm going to change," he grabbed his robes and entered the next compartment, locking the sliding door behind him.  
  
Ginny stole a glance at Harry, and mouthed. "I think he's in love.'  
  
Harry grinned, and took her hand in his. Hermione didn't even seem to notice that Harry was sliding closer to Ginny, and Ron was no where to be found, so it was safe for them to show affection.  
  
Harry gave Ginny a quick kiss on the cheek before Ron reentered the compartment.  
  
"God I hate that boy. Someday his father's going to end up in Azkaban, and who'll be laughing then?"  
  
Hermione reached out and clutched his wrist. "Ron stop shouting, please. I'm trying to sleep."  
  
Then her head dropped onto his shoulder as he sat down, and she snored softly.  
  
Ron shockingly didn't complain about his uncomfortable position and gently stroked Hermione's hair. She moaned in pleasure and continued to sleep. Ron blushed scarlet when he noticed that Ginny and Harry were staring at him. His hand dropped as if Hermione was poison.  
  
Harry choked back a laugh, and Ginny buried her face in her robes.  
  
It looked as if Ron might be interested in Hermione as more than a friend. 


	3. In Dumbledore's Office and Beyond

Chapter Three: In Dumbledore's Office and Beyond  
  
During the sorting ceremony Professor McGonagall called Ron and Hermione together to tell them that Dumbledore needed to see them right away. He had decided to ask Ron to join the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a keeper since Oliver Wood had graduated the year before, and he needed to speak to Hermione about preparing herself for being a prefect next year. He had decided over the summer that those who were to become prefects needed to learn more about the responsibilities of the job, at least a year before they acquired it. Hermione and Ron tried to anticipate why Dumbledore needed them in his office on their way there.  
  
"Ooh, I hope you're not in trouble Ron," Hermione frowned at him.  
  
"Hey, I didn't do anything to Malfoy, and if I was in trouble for threatening him, why would you have to come too?" he demanded an explanation from her.  
  
"Simple. I could be coming with you for moral support."  
  
"Why not Harry?" he asked, challenging her idea.  
  
"Ron, you are so stubborn, do you always have to be right to be happy?" Hermione crossed her arms and turned away from him.  
  
"No, do you?" he taunted her.  
  
They muttered the password Professor McGonagall had given them. Then they climbed the winding staircase into the cave like office full of wondrous objects that their headmaster had attained throughout his long life. Dumbledore was no where to be seen at the moment, so Ron and Hermione decided to explore his ofice. The two began to examine various things, and they both stopped at a shimmering diamond which was the largest jewel they had ever seen. Hermione was fascinated by it.  
  
"My Mum has a couple of diamonds but nothing to rival this!"  
  
Ron laughed rudely. "Well obviously only a wealthy person could own anything like this," he scoffed.  
  
Hermione chose to ignore him. She bent down to touch the intricate jewel and in a flash of sapphire light, she had disappeared.  
  
"Mione!" Ron gasped. Where was she? He pondered going after her, or calling for Dumbledore. He decided to hastily write a note explaining things to their headmaster, and then returned to the diamond. He took a deep breath, and then cautiously placed his hand on it. He felt a peculiar sensation, and when he opened his eyes he saw dates flashing past him as he spun around in circles. 2000, 1990, 1988.  
  
Ron stopped spinning like a top, and collapsed onto the ground, dizzy. Standing before him was a short witch, with long bushy brown hair.  
  
"Mione?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's me. Why are you here?" she looked curious.  
  
" Do you honestly think I would leave you alone, wherever you went?"  
  
"No," her voice faltered. "Anyway I know when we are. It is 1988."  
  
"Caught that. But where are we?" He had not yet forgiven her for her insulting behavior toward him, so he decided to be discourteous in return.  
  
"I don't know," Hermione's eyes scanned the landscape until she saw a sign. It read "Godric's Hollow."  
  
"Oh my God!" Ron muttered under his breath, looking reverently around. This was where Harry's parents had lived before they died.  
  
Hermione screamed, and fainted. Ron heard a sharp thud and gazed down at her, immediately forgetting the grudge he had held against her since their arrival at Dumbledore's office. Her head was lying near his feet, and her hair was spread out all around her head.  
  
"The straightener wore off," he thought, and then laughed softly to himself. "At a time like this I'm thinking about her hair?!" He bent down and lifted Hermione into his arms. She was light as a feather and he wondered how he could so easily lift her. When he looked up he saw a man with messy black hair whose face clearly resembled Harry's, clutching his friend's feet. Without thinking he gasped, and whispered. "James Potter?"  
  
"Yep that would be me!" the man grinned. "Let's get the girl into the house. Poor Lily heard someone shriek, and she sent me outside to see who it was."  
  
Ron was in a complete daze. Harry should be here, not him. After all they were his parents, not Ron's. Poor Harry deserved to meet his mum and dad at least once before they were ruthlessly murdered by Voldemort. Ron felt oddly like crying, because he knew that there had been a terrible mistake. "I wish Harry was here." he thought, and tried to ignore the large lump in his throat. 


	4. In the Two Different Worlds

Chapter Four: In the Two Different Worlds  
  
Back at Hogwarts in the present time Dumbledore had risen from his seat, he looked fairly placid, but the rest of the staff appeared to be very tense. Ginny glanced at Snape who was sneering openly at the Gryffindors.  
  
"Do you suppose something's happened to Ron and Mione?" asked Ginny frantically, clutching Harry's arm.  
  
"I don't know," he looked up as Dumbledore began to speak.  
  
"Students, I sent two Gryffindors to my office half an hour ago. They have disappeared. Mr. Ron Weasley left a note on my desk explaining things. Miss Hermione Granger touched a large diamond in my office and disappeared. Mr. Weasley was evidently concerned so he followed her. The issue is that I am not sure how to return them to the school safely, mainly because I actually have no idea where they are trapped. I am going to conduct research sessions every night so we can try to save them. As of your classes, your schedule will remain as it is. Now I must consult with the staff, so it's off to bed for the lot of you. The head girl Angelina Johnson, and the head boy Fred Weasley will give you your house password, and don't forget it!" then he turned away to speak to the other teachers.  
  
Ginny sat sobbing in her seat. Harry stood up and gave her his hand.  
  
"It's okay Ginny, come on. I'm sure we'll find them." He didn't, however, sound very convinced.  
  
Ginny leaned her head on his shoulder and they walked together to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione was beginning to stir, and she rolled over on the Potter's couch. Ron sat beside her holding her hand.  
  
"Here is a warm cloth," Lily Potter hurried over to the sofa. "Poor girl."  
  
Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she stared up into a fair girlish face framed by red hair.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"No I'm Lily Potter, dear," the woman murmured, absentmindedly fluffing up the pillows under Hermione's head.  
  
"Oh, but how can you be here if you're?" Hermione sounded incredibly confused.  
  
"Don't worry, Hermione's a bit dazed," Ron interrupted her. He knew that the Potter's must not know that very soon they would be killed by the dark lord.  
  
Hermione groggily sat up. "Can I see your son?"  
  
"Oh Harry? Of course." Lily departed from the room, and returned a couple of minutes later with a toddler.  
  
" Mama!!!" he wailed when she set him down on the floor.  
  
Hermione glanced at Ron with tears in her eyes. "Oh he is such an adorable baby. We'll have to tell him when we get back."  
  
Ron covered her mouth with his hand. "Hush Mione!" he scolded.  
  
"When you get back where?"  
  
"To the, the future," Ron muttered.  
  
Lily collapsed into her husband's arms. He steadied her and murmured. "It's all right Lil."  
  
"We got here by mistake. We were at Hogwarts, and we were sent to Dumbledore's office. He wasn't there and we touched this huge diamond. Then we arrived here." Ron explained.  
  
"Oh dear, oh dear," Lily turned to James. "How are they going to get back?"  
  
"I bet Harry would like to see his old home," Hermione mused.  
  
"Oh, how is he?" asked James.  
  
"Probably worried sick about us," Ron sighed. "Damn, I bet they have a search party going in the castle. Ginny must be miserable."  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"My sister." Ron muttered.  
  
"Oh, what is your last name young man?" inquired Lily pleasantly.  
  
"Weasley." Ron muttered. "I bet you know my dad, Arthur."  
  
"Oh yes, Arthur, he's a good man." James clapped Ron on the shoulder. "Well it's best that you don't tell us anything about the future, or life for us will become pointless until it is..."  
  
"2002," Ron finished.  
  
"Oh so you aren't that far in the future." James smiled.  
  
"Nooo," Hermione replied.  
  
"Well then, tell us about this diamond," Lily said as she lured them into the dining room for tea. 


	5. Tension and Hope

Chapter Five: Tension and Hope  
  
Back at Hogwarts in the Gryffindor common room, all the students looked depressed. There were no games of wizard's chess, instead everyone was sitting and staring into the fire. Ginny had burst into tears when she realized that Ron might never return, and she fled to the girl's dormitory. Harry went to comfort her, but wasn't successful. All they could do was bear the grief together.  
  
"It's okay Ginny. Dumbledore's a brilliant man, he'll find them," Harry caressed her hair as she sobbed into his robes. "Don't cry. They'll be back. Haven't they been in worse peril before?"  
  
"Nooo," Ginny muttered, as if unwilling to be consoled.  
  
Soon she fell into a restless slumber and Harry laid her down on her bed. "Goodnight," he murmured, and bent down to kiss her tearstained cheeks before retiring in his own dormitory.  
  
Harry met Fred and George in the common room. They were mumbling about how stupid Ron was to go after Hermione.  
  
"Well what would you have done? At least they're together. And two minds are better than one!" Harry snapped.  
  
George sighed. "Okay, I guess you're right Harry. See you tomorrow."  
  
Fred stared blankly at his wand. "I want to blast that diamond to bits."  
  
Harry shook his head. "I advise you not to do that. Maybe the diamond is the only way we'll ever see Ron and Mione again." Harry warned him.  
  
"Sorry," Fred mumbled, as Harry trudged to his dormitory  
  
His mind was spinning with flashbacks. He recalled the day he and Ron had flown to school and been attacked by the Whomping Willow. He remembered Ron and him facing the giant spider Aragog who had threatened to kill them. And only last year Ron had told Sirius Black, before his innocence was revealed, that if he killed Harry he'd have to kill him too. Ron his best friend, and Mione, who always thought before she did anything, and stuck firmly to her beliefs, even when it infuriated him and Ron. Harry laughed grimly as he thought about the time she had turned his Firebolt in to McGonagall to ensure that it was not hexed. Then he remembered how patiently she had helped him during the Triwizard Tournament the year before. Harry realized how empty his life would be without his two best friends. He wouldn't have any one to nag at him for cheating on his Divination homework. He wouldn't have to hold Ron back from attacking Malfoy and his gang. Harry sighed. Without Ron and Hermione, his life would be dull and depressing.  
  
*  
  
The next day the Gryffindor table was silent and gloomy at breakfast. Harry groaned when he realized that his first class would be Potions with Snape, and the Slytherins. He grimaced imagining the cruel comments they would make about Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Ginny where are you headed?" he asked as the bell rang.  
  
"Herbology with Hufflepuff," she muttered incoherently.  
  
" I'd walk you to class, but you know how Snape will penalize me for being late."  
  
Ginny nodded, and they parted. Harry wished that Ron and Hermione were there with him to grumble about the first class of the year.  
  
As he approached the dungeons he saw that all of the Gryffindors were rather subdued, as their classmates were laughing and joking.  
  
Harry felt like he might throw up. His best friends were missing, and people were partying in front of him.  
  
Shortly after, Professer Snape entered the classroom. He sneered intensely at Harry. He could tell that Snape was enjoying the Gryffindors' misery.  
  
"Well class, it appears that two of our students are missing. I do hope that they will be here to join us soon," Snape sniffed, and Harry knew that he was actually delighted about the disappearance of Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Well now, today we will begin with future telling potions. Once you have successfully brewed one, Professer Trelawney, will tell you what lies in your future. If it is pleasant you may sip your potion and you will see a brief screenplay of your future life."  
  
Parvati and Lavendar who practically worshipped the psychotic Divination teacher exchanged furtive smiles. Harry and everyone else frowned.  
  
"Don't we get enough of her, once a day?" Harry sighed, as if resigned to the fact that his death would be predicted twice that day by the teacher he hated most, next to Snape.  
  
"Potter, you will work with Draco here." Snape smirked, and Harry longed to glare at him for pairing him with his arch enemy. Malfoy, however, was the recipient of his glare.  
  
Once everyone else had a partner, they copied down notes about why the ingredients of the potion were useful. Malfoy was nearly impossible to work with.  
  
"Okay, it says here that the hair of a black dog is used to determine if you have the Grim," Harry muttered as he copied it down on parchment.  
  
"But not everyone has the Grim, so why is it necessary?" Malfoy asked, feigning ignorance and stupidity.  
  
"If you put the hair in a potion you may see the Grim in it. If you do not, then you aren't going to die. If you don't put in the hair you'll never know," Harry snapped. "Get it?"  
  
"Yeah," Malfoy smirked t him. "I guess it'll be completely pointless in your potion, since you already know you have the Grim. I'll just give the extra to Professor Snape."  
  
Harry slapped Malfoy across the face. "Shut up!" he hissed.  
  
Snape hustled up the aisle. "What is this commotion?" he focused his attention upon Harry.  
  
"He slapped me professor," Malfoy mumbled.  
  
"20 points from Gryffindor, you're lucky I didn't take off more," Snape shouted, as Harry opened his mouth to protest.  
  
Malfoy turned to Harry. "You can't get away with everything Potty," he gloated. Fred had to seize his arm to keep him from striking Malfoy again.  
  
"I can see why Ron always try's to fight that ugly git," Harry gasped as he struggled to free himself from Fred's grip.  
  
Suddenly the door to the dungeon opened. " Come in," Snape growled at the intruder. Harry turned to look at who would soon be forced to face the teacher's wrath. It was Ginny.  
  
"Miss Weasley, what is it that you want?" Snape's voice was low and menacing. Ginny quivered in fear.  
  
"I, I Dumbledore needs Harry to go to his office," she stammered, avoiding Snape's evil gaze.  
  
"Well then Potter you may leave. You will have to make this potion later. Maybe during your detention."  
  
"Detention?!" Harry spun around in surprise. "No one said anything about a detention."  
  
"I changed my mind," Snape laughed cruelly at his retreating back. "That does include the 20 points I have already decided to deduct from your house."  
  
*  
  
Once he was out in the corridor Harry spoke to Ginny.  
  
"Why did he send you to get me?"  
  
"Because I was in his office already. I'm having trouble accepting the loss of my brother." Harry gazed intently in her face. It was clear that she was desperately trying to hold back tears.  
  
"Ginny you can cry you know. It'll make you feel a lot better." He whispered tenderly.  
  
"I don't want to be such a baby," she moaned, as she wiped a single tear from her cheek.  
  
"You aren't being a baby. You are being a 14 year old girl who is worried about her brother, because she doesn't know if she'll ever see him again. There's absolutely nothing wrong with crying Ginny."  
  
As Harry took Ginny in his arms she asked him if maybe, just maybe, Ron and Hermione were on a mission.  
  
"They might be," Harry said. "Has anyone ever told you that everything happens for a reason?"  
  
Ginny laughed softly through her tears. Harry brushed his lips against hers and then smiled. "And maybe Dumbledore wants to see me because he knows how to lure them back to Hogwarts."  
  
Then they walked together to the Headmaster's office, their spirits considerably uplifted. 


	6. A Revelation

Chapter Six: A Revelation  
  
Ron bent over Hermione and gently shook her shoulder. Hermione moaned, and rolled over in her sleep.  
  
"Hey Mione, we have to get up, the Potters are taking us to Hogwarts," Ron murmured urgently.  
  
"But Ron, we're already there, and the Potters are dead," and she plopped her pillow over her head to drown out his voice.  
  
Ron sighed and lifted the pillow off of her.  
  
"Mione remember the diamond? Godric's Hollow? Does any of it ring a bell?"  
  
The teenager who had been seriously deprived of her beauty sleep, sat up and glared at Ron.  
  
"Hey it's not my fault you had to wake up early," Ron muttered defensively.  
  
"Uh huh, at least if I came here by myself I could have slept all I wanted," she snapped and dragged her feet across the room to the chair where her clothes lay.  
  
"Nice pj's Mione," Ron laughed, ignoring her snide comment, and then left the room.  
  
Hermione glanced down at the long, frilly nightgown that resembled something her grandmother might wear. "Ron!!! You just shut up! Your pj's aren't any better!"  
  
Ron poked his head in the door. "They're more modern than yours by at least one generation."  
  
Hermione stormed across the room and slammed the door in his face.  
  
Downstairs Ron met Lily, she looked a lot like Ginny, with her auburn curls. Lily intercepted his stare.  
  
"What are you looking at?" she asked tersely.  
  
"Oh nothing. Sorry Mrs. Potter, you look an awful lot like my younger sister Ginny,"  
  
"Oh," Lily replied and then her husband strolled in the room. His hair was tousled and he looked a lot like.  
  
"Harry.Ginny, you guys found us!" Ron turned to face the intruder. Hermione was standing in the doorway, her mouth open in shock.  
  
"Hermione, why don't you get it?!" Ron shouted at her.  
  
"Why don't I get what, Ron?!" she growled.  
  
"It's the Potters!"  
  
"Yeah so, we all know that Gin's gonna marry Harry someday!" she spat back at him.  
  
"What are you talking about Mione?"  
  
"Have you ever seen how they look at each other? It's quite obvious that they're in love."  
  
Ron grabbed her by the wrist. "It is not true Hermione Granger! Tell me it's not true!"  
  
Hermione pulled herself out of his grasp. "But it is! And you can't do anything about it. They are perfect for each other!" and she walked away from him, toward the hearth.  
  
"Are you cold honey?" asked Lily gently, but Ron approached Hermione first.  
  
"It is not true, and you know it!"  
  
Hermione turned to face him, and was about to laugh until she recognized something more than fury in his eyes as he looked down at her. But she dismissed the thought, Ron couldn't possibly be in love with her, and even if he was, their constant arguing would make a relationship between them utterly impossible.  
  
Ron gazed into her eyes, and his hand reached toward her face. As his thumb made contact with her lips, Hermione realized what was happening, and backed away in panic.  
  
"Ron, what are you doing?!" she trembled.  
  
He didn't answer, instead he ran out of the room, afraid to face her ever again. What had he done? Now Hermione knew how he truly felt about her, and she clearly did not return the feelings.  
  
James glanced at Lily, and they murmured simultaneously, "It's us!"  
  
"Always arguing, not willing to accept what was staring us in the face."  
  
Hermione heard them and closed her eyes as if that would make it all go away. It couldn't be, Ron was only a friend, she loved him, yes, but only as a friend. She loved Ron in the same way that she loved Harry. She shook her head fiercely, Ron had just lost it, and wanted to make up with her, but that didn't require caressing her face. Hermione ran out of the room crying, oh her life was such a mess. 


	7. Confession

Chapter Seven:  
  
Confession  
  
That evening Hermione sat alone in her room contemplating the event of the morning. Ron had not spoken to her for hours and she was crying.  
  
"Why did Ron have to be so stupid. We are only friends, and always will be only friends. And we already have enough problems being stuck here in the past. God, why does he have to be so stupid!!!" she fumed. At that moment she heard the doorknob turn, and then she caught a glimpse of fiery red hair.  
  
"Her, Hermione?" she heard someone stammer. She chose to ignore him though. "Hermione please listen to me."  
  
Hermione turned her chair away from him, and began to recite her arithmancy facts hoping that when she returned to Hogwarts she would not have fallen completely behind.  
  
Ron stormed across the room, and clasped her wrist in his hand. "You are so stubborn, and so unforgiving!!!"  
  
"What Ron, is your goal to completely confuse me? God, you could ruin our friendship with your lust for me!"  
  
Ron felt like he had been slapped in the face. "Lust!!!" he roared. Then he glared at her, "Well you didn't seem to mind me almost kissing you this morning!"  
  
"Oh Ron please. I don't need this right now. Just go away."  
  
Ron began to loosen his grip on her. "If that's what you really want."  
  
Hermione turned to face him, and there were tears in her eyes.  
  
"Oh God, I didn't mean to do it Herm, I just lost control."  
  
Hermione forced a smile. "Ron just leave me alone for awhile, I need to figure out how we are going to get out of here, and how to maintain our friendship."  
  
Ron lifted her face to his, his eyes glanced down at her dark chocolate pools in her eyes, and then his lips seized hers.  
  
Hermione pulled away shortly after, breathless, ands watched as Ron retreated. "There's something for you to think about." But Hermione had followed him, and she intercepted him at the door. She cradled his face in her hands, and then brought his lips down to hers. Their kiss was passionate, and Ron broke it only to trail his lips down her neck, and then he held her close for a long time.  
  
"Hermione, I love you," he murmured.  
  
"I love you too." And he kissed her again. She felt his arms tighten around her waist, and hers around his neck.  
  
"Watch it Hermione, I don't need you to choke me," his voice was husky, and she laughed slightly, and then they walked downstairs to eat dinner. 


End file.
